


Revelations

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Camping, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: Jake comes home from tour, having realized his feelings for you. On a camping trip, he confesses and things get heated in the tent.





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> follow my GVF fic blog on tumblr: sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com  
requests are open!

On the morning of the boys’ return, your alarm woke you up early. It was Friday, a long weekend, and you were supposed to come pick them all up at the airport with your dad’s Ford Explorer which had enough room for all four of them and their luggage. After rolling over a few times, hitting the snooze button each time the alarm went off, you blinked, opening your eyes and slowly getting used to the bright sunlight coming in through the windows. You sighed when you glanced at your phone’s screen to check the time. Just enough left for you to take a quick shower and grab a sandwich and a coffee on your way to the airport.

You spent the sixteen miles to Bay City in the car singing along to your favorite band playing from the stereo in between bites of your sandwich and sips of your coffee, the phone in a cup holder serving as navigation interrupting the tunes from time to time to tell you to turn.

At the airport, you struggled to find a parking spot, and when you’d finally found one you struggled to pull the big car into it, but after a few tries you were set. You shoved the keys into your purse and stepped out into the warm summer air, pushing your sunglasses up your nose and making your way down the parking lot towards the arrivals.

You were almost perfectly on time, the displays above you switching over to say “Arrival from London, UK”, and you grinned. Taking a seat near the entrance, you unlocked your phone to text Jake where you were waiting for him and his band mates. You couldn’t wait to see your best friend, hadn’t seen him in months, only spoken briefly on the phone a few times because he was busy. You knew the boys were having a lot of fun playing big shows overseas, and while you were happy for them, it also stung a little bit that you couldn’t be with them.

You waited another ten minutes before you could hear Sam’s cackling from behind a crowd of people ahead of you. You slowly rose from your seat, grinning widely and starting to jump and wave when you spotted Jake and Josh walking next to each other, followed by Sam and Danny, all four of them pulling big suitcases and shouldering more bags. Josh saw you first, waved back with a smile and shoved his elbow into Jake’s side to point you out to him. Jake looked the most tired of the four, but nonetheless extremely happy to see you, grinning and pocketing his sunglasses, picking up his pace to be the first to greet you. He carelessly dropped his suitcase and bags to the floor when he was close, spreading his arms and pulling you into a tight embrace, lifting you off the floor slightly. You both laughed and you held on to him a little longer when he’d set you back down. “I missed you, Jakey!”, you said, a strand of his hair in your face. You let go and pulled back, getting a good look of him. He looked exhausted, but happy. The next one to hug you was Josh, keeping it brief but tight, and Sam and Danny hugged you both at once, making you laugh. They’d become inseparable over the last few years, even more so than the twins.

“Let’s go, guys!”, you said, leading them outside and down the parking lot to the car. “Who’s gonna sit in the front?”, Josh asked, clearly praying it was gonna be him, and you shrugged. “Whoever is best at letting my music play without switching channels, so not Sam, that’s for sure!” Sam cackled from behind you. “Aw, you’re just jealous because I have better taste than you.”, he teased. “Shut up.”, you giggled, just happy to be with your friends again. As expected, Josh threw his suitcase into the trunk first before running to the passenger side to take up the seat in front, leaving Jake and Sam to sit in the row behind you, and Danny all the way in the back next to his suitcase which didn’t fit into the trunk. You all fastened your seat belts before you started the car, turning around to pull out of the parking spot. “You guys hungry?”, you asked as you made your way to the road. “No we had terrible food on the plane, but we thought we could have a barbecue tonight, if you’re interested?”, Josh suggested and your eyes widened. “Is there gonna be any beer?”, you asked and Josh laughed. “Uh, YEAH”, Sam barged in from behind Josh. “Not for you, Sam, you’re just a kid.”, Josh said in a deadpan tone, prompting Sam to kick his seat from behind. Jake was asleep behind you already.

When you’d dropped Danny off at home, made your way to the Kiszka residence outside of town and helped the brothers get their luggage inside the house, you had to excuse yourself until the evening for the barbecue and drove back to your parents’ house to have proper breakfast with them.

The evening came, you’d taken a long afternoon nap so you could stay awake longer, and you applied a bit of make-up and changed into something comfortable yet flattering, a pair of black leggings, a checkered button-up blouse and a pair of Chelsea boots. Combining it with your short leather jacket it was perfect for a summer night outside by the fire. You grabbed your purse, dropping your charged phone into it and stepping outside in the slowly setting sun. Your car was a lot smaller than your dad’s, but it was much easier to pull into the Kiszka’s driveway. You slapped your palm to the horn and honked it to announce your arrival as you noticed that Danny’s car was parked out front already as well.

You walked around the house to see if the boys had started the fire and the grill up yet, and a cloud of smoke hit your face, making your eyes sting. Josh was messing with the grill by blowing on it with a hair dryer, trying to start it up more quickly. You heard Sam’s laughter from the garage, Danny’s shortly after. “Hey, where’s Jake?”, you asked Josh and he just shrugged, but he had a mischievous grin on his face and winked at you. You furrowed your brows. “What?”, you asked. “Oh, nothing, nothing at all.”, Josh said, just confusing you even more. You walked inside through the open door, made your way to the kitchen where you found Jake and Ronnie putting way too much garlic powder on some meat. “Hey, there you are!”, you said and pulled out a chair to sit down beside Jake. Ronnie smiled when she saw you and walked around the kitchen island to give you a hug, Jake blushed, putting the garlic powder down and acting like he didn’t just try to poison everybody with it. “Where else would I be?” “I sort of expected you to be yelling at Josh to stop his usual shenanigans with the fire because next to Ronnie you’d be the only one able to stop him, and I didn’t know if Ronnie would be here”, you explained, and Ronnie’s eyes widened before she rushed outside. _“Josh!”_, she yelled and you laughed.

“Are you done here? Can we take this outside?”, you asked, gesturing to the food. Jake nodded and you helped him carry the meat and salads out the door, setting it all down on the table in the yard. Josh was now sitting by the fire, poking around in it with a stick, while Ronnie had taken over the grill. Sam and Danny were the first to sit down at the table, talking about a camping trip they were planning. “You guys just came home and you already wanna go camping?”, you asked, taking a seat next to Sam, Jake sitting down to your other side. “No, like, next week”, Sam clarified. “Oh, bummer, I was gonna ask if I could tag along.”, you said and Sam shrugged. “Sorry! Don’t have time until next week.” “We could go”, Jake suggested and you turned to him, smiling. “If you want to? Tomorrow?”, you asked and he nodded. “Yeah, why not? I’ve got time.”, he said. Josh coughed by the fire. “Aren’t you still jet-lagged?”, he asked and Jake’s face grew red. “Yeah but I’ll sleep tonight and then I’ll be fine” he countered and Josh rose his eyebrows. “Alright, if you say so.”

You thought Josh’s behavior was weird the entire evening, throwing Jake looks and earning eye-rolls, staying away from you two when he’d usually cling to you like foil, instead now talking to Ronnie, telling her about tour and showing her photos on his phone. “Oh, yeah, how was tour? Did you take some photos too?”, you asked Jake, sitting next to him by the fire. “It was amazing. I did, yeah, do you wanna see?”, he asked and you nodded enthusiastically. “Of course!” He got off his seat, disappeared inside the house for a minute before returning with his phone and sitting right back down beside you, closer this time. His hand brushed yours, soft and warm and you felt a knot tie in your stomach. You brushed it off as being happy to see your best friend after such a long time, spending time with him, being excited to go camping with him, alone, one-on-one. You swallowed.

Jake’s messy photo shooting capabilities made you shake your head, but the photos were gorgeous nonetheless. Europe seemed like a magical place and you wondered if you’d ever get to see it in person. “Can you take me there some time? I wanna see this with my own eyes”, you said, looking at the one perfect shot on his phone, which was of the Eiffel tower in Paris. “Uh, you want me to take you to Paris?”, Jake asked. You blushed. “No, I mean Europe in general! I wanna go to Europe.”, you said, diffusing the situation, thinking you’d just avoided being mocked. “Oh, okay. I don’t know, maybe you could come with us on our next tour? I’d have to ask some folks higher up”, he said, pointing up and grinning at you, his gaze lingering on yours for a moment. You smiled, your face in your hand, and before Jake looked away you could have sworn you’d seen him blush, but it might have just been the fire.

You’d tried not to drink too much beer so you’d be able to drive home, and when you said goodnight to everybody it was past midnight already. You hugged Ronnie and Jake before getting into your car and taking off. Your thoughts were going a hundred miles an hour, from Josh acting weird to Jake being awfully quiet, to the excitement of going camping alone with him, and before you knew it, it all became clear to you, it all started to make sense, to fall into place. But you decided to stay quiet about your assumptions, wanted to see if Jake’s behavior would go back to normal when he’d slept enough, debated if Josh had just been in a weird mood and it all didn’t mean anything.

You slept in the next day, it being a Saturday you didn’t have anything to be up early for. You sauntered down the stairs when your parents were preparing lunch in the kitchen. “I’ll be out camping until tomorrow”, you announced, switching on the coffee maker. “Alright, but don’t do anything stupid.”, your Mom said and you scoffed.

You didn’t have a tent, but knew that Jake would bring one big enough for the two of you. Packing your big backpack you bought specifically for camping and hiking with the boys, getting in a quick shower and dressing in your most outdoors-y outfit, you got ready to drive over to pick Jake up. You texted him before you left the house, making sure he’d be awake.

_U up?_

_Yeah I’m ready let’s go_

Jake greeted you in the driveway, his own backpack threatening to bust open at the seams, the pop-up tent in his hands. You climbed out of your car, opened the trunk for him and watched him shove it all down, barely any room left for the crate of beer and water standing in the driveway, so he put that on the backseat instead, buckling the seat belt around it and slamming the door shut, shooting you an excited grin. “Okay, so where do you wanna go?”, you asked. “I dunno, the usual? You pick a place!”, he said and turned on the stereo as you climbed into the driver’s seat. “Did you pack snacks or do we have to hit the gas station before we leave?” “Got some in my backpack.” “Alright.”

You drove a few miles further outside of town, finding a spot to park near the creeks and woods. Carrying the backpacks, the tent and the crate of water with just two people instead of five proved to be a challenge, but nothing you couldn’t do with a little teamwork. The heat was bearable too, a slightly cloudy sky preventing you from getting burned, and when you’d walked quite a while through the woods and could hear the water in the creek flow close by, you picked a clearing between the trees to set up your tent. It wasn’t allowed to make fire here, but Jake had a small gas burner with him in case you wanted to roast some marshmallows. You had a nice view from up the hill, could watch the water glisten in the sun, and took a deep breath of the fresh air before helping Jake unfold the tent. It popped right into place and only needed to be anchored to the ground. You unrolled your sleeping bag dangling from the underside of your backpack, Jake doing the same with his. “I love it here.”, you said from outside the tent while Jake was unpacking some things inside. “Yeah, it’s nice. Wanna walk a little bit down the stream?”, he asked, climbing out to join you. You nodded and smiled at him; there was this weird feeling in your stomach again when Jake’s gaze met yours. His eyes were so pretty, he looked less tired, and his skin was glowing in the sunlight.

You walked for a little while, side by side, not saying a word, just breathing and taking in the view, understanding each other silently after being so close for such a long time. Jake was your best friend, he understood you the way no one else did, and he had been there for you through all the highs and lows of your youth. He’d even been the one taking you to prom when you didn’t feel like going with anyone else, had talked you into so many things you would have missed otherwise, had taught you things about yourself you were unaware about. He’d showed you how good it felt to just be, to not worry about what could possibly go wrong at every turn, in every situation. And in turn, you’d tried to be the best friend you could be, supporting him in his dream to be a musician, stayed with him through the turbulence of gaining fame, grounded him when he needed it. You remembered so many happy shared moments in your past as you walked with him, the twigs and soil crunching beneath the soles of your boots. Birds were singing around you and there was no need to talk.

Jake pointed out a boulder by the creek, rushing ahead and climbing on top of it. You followed him, sat down beside him and took a deep breath as you watched the water flow. “Beautiful”, he said, and you nodded, but Jake wasn’t talking about the water. He was looking at you now, but it took him continuing to talk for you to notice. “You know, I talked to Josh, when we were on the road.”, he began. You looked at him, expectantly waiting for him to go on. “Yeah?”, you said when he stayed quiet for a moment, watched him look down, and now he was definitely blushing, and he took a deep breath and was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. “Yeah. I-um. He noticed something was up. You remember when I texted you late one night last week? And you were still awake so we talked for a while? He saw that.” “Okay?”, you were confused, what was his point? “And uh, I made some faces and he asked. About you. What was making me smile like a dumbass.” “Jake, I-“ “Please let me finish?”, he grabbed your hand on your thigh and had a pleading, serious look on his face so you nodded, now growing red hot yourself. You knew his point. You knew what he was about to say. It made your heart jump.

“So I- I tried to deny it, but you know Josh. He has this super annoying ability of being able to read everyone immediately. And I knew he’d caught me. My point is, I was grinning like an idiot at every single message you sent that night. Especially at the sleepy selfie you sent, in your navy blue pajamas? Guess what’s my phone’s lockscreen now.” It just flowed out of him, he’d started to ramble, you grew impatient with him, could tell he was nervous as he had never been before. “Jake, what- get to the point!”, you said and couldn’t help but laugh, squeezing his hand with both of yours in your lap now, and he looked at you for a moment, deep into your eyes, you could feel your heart flutter when he finally closed the distance between you, pressing his lips to yours. It was like all the years of your friendship now reached a crescendo, as if it had been missing one thing the entire time, and you’d only realized what it was now that Jake was providing an answer in the form of a sweet, soft kiss. You reciprocated immediately, moving your lips with his, eyes falling shut, and his free hand moved up to reach for the side of your face, your cheek.

When your lips disconnected, he leaned his forehead against yours and stared into your eyes, his mouth curling into a wild smile. You giggled, his hand still pressed to your cheek, softly caressing your skin with his thumb. “Please don’t tell me to get bent”, he said, slightly worried now, waiting for an answer, an agreement. “Jake, shut up. I wouldn’t have kissed you back if I didn’t want this. I like you, a lot.”, you said, again squeezing his hand which was getting clammy, shaking from nervousness. He let out a deep breath, relief spread to his face and he smiled. “Let’s go back and have a snack”, you suggested.

You walked back to the tent hand in hand, exchanging smiles here and there, suddenly propelled to giddy heights by the prospect of being more than friends after practically subconsciously pining for each other for years. It all began to make sense now, the silent tear you’d cried when Jake had had his first girlfriend, the look he’d given you when you’d kissed a classmate on a dare, the many nights you’d slept over at his place, always with him in his bed, yet never realizing what it all meant, the teasing from his brothers. They’d be so smug when they found out.

You arrived at the little camp you’d set up still holding onto each other, only letting go when Jake zipped open the tent and you crawled inside. You felt a little awkward sitting down crossing your legs facing Jake who opened a bag of Cheetos and held it out for you. You looked at him as you grabbed a handful, grinning at him and definitely blushing, but he was, too. You giggled, not really knowing how to move from there, what to say to him now. “So, did you… when did you notice you liked me? Like only when Josh pointed it out?”, you asked, internally screaming, trying not to mess everything up now. “I guess that’s when I consciously noticed, yeah. Leave it to him to make stuff more complicated.”, he said, “But I think I’ve always had a thing for you. I’m trying not to sound like an idiot here-“ “Shh, you’re not. Continue, I’m loving this honesty from you”, you cackled and he shook his head. “I’ve kinda always felt, I guess, possessive over you. I think you noticed when I got really pissed about you kissing Andy on that party.” You nodded. “Yes, I did notice that. Can you believe we’re that stupid? Kept it down for another five years. And did you notice I was really mad when you were with other girls? Like I stopped spending time with you for weeks at a time when you had a girlfriend.” Jake’s expression dropped. “I’m sorry”, he said and grabbed your hand. “No, no it’s fine.”, you appeased, “I’ve got you now.” Jake reached up to cup the back of your neck and pulled you in close, pressing his forehead to yours again. “You don’t know how fucking relieved I am that you like me back”, he said, sounding like he was about to sob.

You spent the rest of the day wandering around the camp, exploring the woods, looking for cool animal bones or funky mushrooms to take photos of, eating the bag of Cheetos and laughing a lot. It was like nothing had really changed, nothing had been ruined, there was just one more thing to be happy about now. When the sun started setting, you settled down in the tent, laying on top of the sleeping bags, huddled close together facing each other, holding hands between your chests, looking at each other and smiling. “You know you’re super pretty, right?”, Jake asked, half whispering, his raspy voice in your ears making you close your eyes in bliss. You could listen to him for hours. “Thank you, Jake. You’re super ho- I mean pretty yourself.”, You bit your lip, knew you’d let a bit much slip out. Jake grinned. “You think I’m super hot?” Caught in your tracks, you rolled your eyes and sighed. “Okay, yeah. I do. I really do.”, you admitted, your heartbeat reaching your ears now, deafening. “Well, I think you’re super hot too.”, he said matter-of-factly, moving close enough to brush his nose against yours. “I think your ass looks great in those leggings.”, he said, glancing down at your lips, licking his own. “Jake!”, you squealed, laughing, but he didn’t join in. “What? It’s true. I’m just a simple man, I enjoy a nice ass.” You cackled, rolling onto your back and sitting up, holding your stomach. You couldn’t believe his boldness, though you’d known he was like this with girls all the time. He was a flirt. Always a thousand compliments ready, and if he felt secure enough, he’d get saucy too, not scared to embarrass himself. You’d been jealous of the girls on the receiving end of this type of comment from him so many times, and now that you were the one he was addressing them to, you felt like exploding with joy.

Jake snaked his arms around your waist and pulled you back down to him, pressing his face to your neck, his lips close to your ear. “Wanna know what else I like about your body?” Your eyes fell shut at the sensation of his hot breath against your ear, and you couldn’t contain a moan when he pressed his lips to your neck and kissed you there. “Woah”, he said, laughing. “Yes, please tell me more”, you whispered, leaning into his touch. “I love your legs. You’ve got legs for days. And your chest? Hellooooo, mama.”, he said and you cackled again, now turning to face him. “You’re so bold, Jacob. Are you trying to feel me up?” “Mm, maybe.”, he said, leaving it to you now to make decisions. You didn’t say anything, just smiled back at him, looking into his deep brown eyes for a moment. “Just do it, please.”, you heard yourself say, shocked by your own confidence now, but at the same time not surprised, because it was Jake you were talking to. It was easy to unwind around him. It was tempting, too. He had a way about him, a seductive aura. You felt his hand move up your side, lingering by your waist, giving your hip a squeeze before moving to your front, the heat radiating from him making you feel dizzy and like in a trance when he cupped your breast, found your nipple through the thin fabric of your shirt, rolled it between his finger and thumb, again surprising you with his boldness. Your jaw fell open, you kept looking at him as his hand moved down again, to your back now, pulling you closer before finding your ass and squeezing it roughly. “You’re so hot, girl, you don’t even know. You feel so good. How did I not notice it all this time?”, he whispered and you grabbed a fistful of his silky hair at the back of his head and pulled him into a searing kiss.

You were full-on making out in the tent now, hands grabbing each other, groping and squeezing wherever you could reach. You couldn’t hold back a moan when he bit down on your bottom lip and you felt him grin against your lips. He turned you on your back with a tight grip on your hip, now hovering above you, still kissing you, letting his tongue brush against yours and grinding his hips down into your thigh. Your eyes widened when you felt him hard in his pants. “Jake, you’re…” “Is it okay? Do you want me to stop?”, he asked, a sincere question, reassuring you of his motives. “I’m fine, this is good, I just- I’ve never done it before.”, you confessed, letting out a terrified breath. “Oh, that’s okay, we don’t have to- I mean, unless you want to?”, he said, and you pulled him down into another kiss before pulling back, forehead to forehead. “I want to, but please be gentle with me.”, you said. He pecked your lips. “Okay”, he said before pressing a kiss to your jaw, trailing down your neck to your collarbone as he pushed up your shirt, making you toss it over your head, revealing your black lace bra. His jaw dropped and he fumbled to reach around you to unclasp the pretty piece of lingerie. It came loose and you shuffled the straps down your arms before throwing it aside as well. “Oh, wow.”, Jake said as he looked at you, back and forth between your chest and your face, before pressing kisses to everywhere between your lips and the top of your breasts.

His hand reached up to cup one of them, his eyes glued to yours, watching you as he rolled your nipple between his fingers again, watching you open your mouth and close your eyes with a gasp and a moan. “Can I use my tongue?”, he asked, and you nodded wildly. “Please.” He smiled at you before lowering his face against your chest, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to your nipple, the wet and warm feeling almost overwhelming and when he sucked you took a sharp breath. “Jesus Christ”, you hissed. His mouth moved off you with an obscene smacking sound before he went right back in, now cupping and kissing your other breast, making you pant and squirm beneath him, and you felt wetness pool between your legs, felt an ache, a primal need. When Jake’s hands moved down to the waistband of your leggings, he looked at you once more, asking consent without words, and you nodded again, propping yourself up on your elbows. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of not only your leggings, but your underwear as well, and pulled both down slowly, taking it all in with an open mouth, looking like he was opening a Christmas present. His eyes lit up when he’d removed all your clothing, including your socks, and he saw you beneath him naked and wide-eyed, innocently gazing up at him in the light of the flashlight somewhere in the tent. 

“You’re overdressed”, you joked, feeling a little exposed now that Jake was just looking at your naked body, completely clothed himself. “Sorry”, he mumbled before hurriedly taking off his shirt and for the first time you looked at his topless body in a completely different light. He was gorgeous, the little trail of hair down from his belly button made you curious, and when the noise of his belt buckle opening and his zipper rolling hit your ears, your mouth started watering. “Are you okay with me taking this off?”, he asked with his fingers hooked in the waistbands of his pants and underwear. “Yes, oh my god”, you said, making him grin before pulling everything down his legs, and you saw his erection spring free, suddenly gripped by something you’d never felt before. You instinctively spread your legs, bending your knees, pulling them up to your sides. He looked down at your exposed core, catching a breath, clutching his heart. 

“Beautiful”, he said, almost sounding too dramatic to be sincere, but you knew he was when you watched him crawl down between your knees, taking a hold of both your thighs and peeking up at you from between them. “Okay?”, he asked and you were almost dizzy from your heart beating so fast, felt yourself grow even wetter when you felt his hot breath against your skin. You nodded, pleading with him without saying a word. He pressed kisses to the insides of your thighs, making you squirm and gasp. And when he lowered his open mouth to latch on to your clit, you let out a sob, a cry. You’d never felt something so good in your life. You didn’t know it was even possible to feel like that, and when he licked broad, wet stripes up and down your labia your head dropped back against the sleeping bag and you let out a guttural moan. Jake groaned against you, making you feel even better, the vibrations of his voice familiar now from your toy you’d used on yourself countless times, but ten times as good because he kept sucking on your flesh, circling your clit, nudging it over and over, and before you realized what was happening, your orgasm hit you like a pile of bricks. You cried out, loudly, your hands gripped his hair and Jake kept lapping at you until you’d come down.

You couldn’t believe what had just happened, were in a state of absolute bliss when he moved off your clit and pressed wet kisses to your thighs instead. “You okay?”, he asked and you scoffed. “Okay?! Jake, you just- you just…” You shook your head in disbelief, earning a cheeky grin from Jake. “Do you want some more?”, he asked and you threw your head back again. “Oh my god! Is that even a question?”, you asked and he laughed. “Yes, Jake, I want some more. I want you now. Do you even have a condom?”, you babbled, still tingly from your overwhelming orgasm. “Always.”, he replied, which made you shake your head again. “You’re unbelievable.”, you said, watching him fumble for his wallet in his backpack. From there, he pulled a shiny square packet you recognized from Sex Ed class, and you knew things were about to get serious. “Wait, do you have lube?”, you asked and Jake looked at you with a weird expression, kind of mocking. “Sweetheart, you do not need lube. Trust me.”, he said and when you just looked at him, still worried, he pressed three fingers to your dripping heat, making you jolt, then wiped them off on your leg. “See? Absolutely drenched.” You cackled. Even now, he was still managing to make you feel completely at ease by making you laugh, reassuring you in the most human way possible.

He sat back on his heels, wrapped his fingers around his cock and gave it a few tugs and squeezed and you watched him, fascinated. He carefully ripped open the condom wrapper and rolled it down on him exactly like you knew it was supposed to be done. Maybe school was in fact good for some things. “Wait, are you- i-is it even gonna fit?”, you stuttered when he leaned back over you and he laughed. “Thank you very much, but yeah, it will. You’ll see. I’ll be very slow and careful, and I’ll hold your hand, okay?” You nodded, trusted him more than anyone to do this. He indeed took your hand into his, intertwining your fingers, his other steadying himself as he pressed up against your core. He let you take a deep breath before he shifted his hips just a tiny bit, slipping in his tip, pausing to let you adjust. “Oh my god”, you said, squeezing his hand, and he pressed a soft kiss to the corner of your mouth. “Tell me if you want me to stop.”, he said. He shifted forward a little more, slipping in a few inches deeper, and it burned somewhat, the pressure something entirely new to you. “You okay?”, he asked. “Yes. Please, keep going.”

It only took one more swift movement until he was buried inside you to the hilt, and after a few silent moments, you had adjusted to his size, looked up into his eyes and bit your lip in anticipation. “Can I move?”, he asked, pressing more soft kisses to your face. “Please do.”, you whispered, closing your eyes. He steadied himself, adjusted his position, then bottomed out. The burning feeling was still there, but you knew it’d get better, and after Jake had moved all the way back in, slowly and carefully, it subsided and all you could feel was a delicious stretch, heavenly pressure and you gasped when he started to move in a slow but rhythmic pace. “Fuck, you feel so good”, he said quietly, continuously kissing your face all over. “Oh my god, you too”, you replied, turning your face to capture his lips in a passionate kiss and his hand let go of yours to cup your face. “You’re gorgeous”, he said, “Can you feel me moving? Can you feel me deep inside you?”, he said and you had to shut your eyes, moaned at his words, couldn’t believe the dirt he was capable of expressing. “Yes, I can feel all of you, ohhh my god”, you cried out, felt him bury himself as deep inside you as he could over and over, listened to his little gasps, groans and heaving breaths, could not get enough of him. His scent so familiar, yet suddenly so enticing, pulling you in and making you let go of every last bit of tension in your body. Your arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him in close, as close as he could get, yet not close enough. You wanted to burst yourself open and pull his body inside of yours so that you could be closer to him. “Talk to me”, you said, desperate to hear his voice now to guide you closer to another orgasm. “Babe, you’re so tight, you feel so good around me, so warm”, he said lowly, close to your ear, and it sent shocks of pleasure through your pelvis and you moaned, guttural and obscene.

“You like when I talk dirty, hmm? Like when I say these things?”, he coaxed, his fingers caressing your cheek, his lips moving against your ear, his cock reaching depths inside you didn’t even know existed. “Oh, shit, Jake, I’m gonna cum”, you breathily confessed, heartbeat steadily going fast, pulsing in your ears. “It’s okay, love, me too”, he said before groaning deeply, adjusting his position quickly for more leverage, picking up his pace but still staying in the realm of sweet and slow, doing his best to fuck into you even deeper, rolling his hips up and grinding against you. “Touch yourself for me, darling”, he demanded and you did as you were told, reached your hand down between you and him, found your clit and started rubbing. You were steadily approaching your second high and when Jake started bucking up into you even faster, you were done for. The waves of pleasure washed over your entire body, making you twitch, wail and squirm beneath him. The feeling was dizzying, overwhelming, ecstatic and kept coming in waves for so long that you began to see stars. You felt yourself contract around him, eliciting a deep, guttural moan from him and he stilled his hips buried deep, frantically searching for your hand and squeezing it tight as he came as well. His deep moans and breaths rang in your ears, making your heart feel so full. It was you who’d made him feel that way, it was all you.

Jake stayed in this position, his weight on top of you, buried inside you, for a few moments before you both came back to your senses, hands finding each other’s skin and caressing, touching, softly stroking before he slipped out of you, leaving you empty, still twitching in certain places. He laid down beside you, lifted your hand to his lips and kissed each knuckle as he looked into your eyes. Deep satisfaction spread through you and you curled up in his arms, shivering from the approaching cold of the night, but so content to lay next to Jake like this for the first time. “You good?”, he asked, pressing his lips to your forehead. “So, so good.”, you said, the truest thing you’d ever spoken.


End file.
